


Little Death Before Dishonor

by insanenoodlyguy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Analingus, F/F, Non Consensual, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanenoodlyguy/pseuds/insanenoodlyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki's screwed, and she knows it. But she'll go down on her own terms... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Death Before Dishonor

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of season 2.

Suki awoke to pain, as she had for the last several days. At first it was a groggy, dull ache, but as she focused on it, it became sharper. She hated this the most: as the pain did her, so did the re-realization of her situation. 

The fight to defend the Avatar's Bison, those three girls, so fast, so strong... And once the Bison flew away, that vindictive bitch got focused most of the vindictive on her skull...

The first time she woke up, was the worst. She'd had a major concussion, and worst of all, somebody had gone through the trouble of stitching up the gashes in her head. This was not a good thing. This was damn troubling, because it meant that she wasn't simply to rot in this prison cell. Somebody was bothering to make sure she stayed alive, and she doubted the fire nation had suddenly adopted compassion for their POW’s.

No, there were plans for her. The food was always slid in through a tray, and while hardly gourmet, it was passably edible. Again, this only served to wrack her nerves. If they were trying to keep her healthy, it was probably so she could survive whatever interrogation they had planned long enough to divulge whatever it was they’d try to pry out of her. Her dreams were the smell of burning flesh and searing heat. No way they weren't going to use fire somehow. 

It was thus that her heart raced with far more fear then became a proud warrior of Kyoshi as the door started to open. The thoughts of imminent torture and possible breaking were far less preferable then the honorable death in battle she’d expected as everything had gone black in the forest. But, her treatment thus far might be an opportunity. She was of enough mind and body left to fight, hopefully enough fight that her jailors would have to take her down as she attempted to fight her way out. Oh, she planned to make them work for it, and take down at least two. No way she was going to survive this, no sense lying to oneself. But making the enemy pay at least double the cost of her own life? That'd be a good death. That would leave her some dignity.

She rushed forward with the morning food tray above her head to smash in the skull of whoever was coming in, ready to make her stand. The figure at the door raised hands, but not to block the oncoming tray, but rather to Suki’s shock to jab at her deltoids. Her arms suddenly failed her as she not only dropped the tray, but could only watch in shock as her arms simply dropped to her side. The fingers jabbed forward again, this time to her legs, three times to her sides, and suddenly she was just a heap on the floor, still full of fight and but with no ability to direct it. Standing before her with a infuriatingly cheerful smile was one of the three girls who had taken on her warriors, the one with the strange martial arts and acrobatics. 

"Hi there!” She just waved. The girl actually just fucking waved. "Your Suki right?" she was grinning. Was this some kind of reverse psychology? 

Though mentally her rage increased, something was off about her body. Her pulse was actually slowing. She felt so weak… too weak even to give so much as a snarl of protest. Her mouth gasped for air but otherwise Suki accomplished little more then flopping about like a fish. It was like trying to suck sand, each breath. She couldn't even scream out a curse of defiance. 

Behind her was a jailor with keys, the girl turned to the man, still smiling. “you can go now.”

The Jailor appeared hesitant. “Ma’mm, the prisoner just tried to attack you!”

The girl seemed dismissive. “Oh, none of these “Ma’mm’s. It’s bad for my karma. Just call me Ty Lee! And besides, she won’t be able to move for another hour at least. I’m perfectly safe.” The Jailor bowed, and was gone. 

Ty Lee squatted down. “Now, as I was saying… oop, lemme just help you out here…” She straightened out Suki’s limps, having her lie with arms and legs spread in a more comfortable position then her previous crumpled position. “If I am correct, your Suki, right?” Ty Lee was no longer squatting down, but rather supporting her weight with her arms now, her legs tucked behind her head. She frowned, then giggled “oh, of course you can’t answer that. How silly of me. Still, one of your friends inquired if their leader, Suki was alive, and you seemed to be their leader, so…” She shrugged, and in the process her legs straightened out and she did a somersault backwards, flipping into standing position. “Anyway, all of this is important because of a boy named Sokka.”

Suki managed to have just enough energy left to raise her eyebrows. Oh gods… had they captured Sokka? Then that meant the Avatar…

Ty Lee seemed to pick up on her anxiety. “Whoa, look at that Aura shift! Calm down, he’s fine. Managed to escape from his cell, in fact. All we found was a crumpled up metal door... Still not sure what happened there. But, because he’s not here anymore, I had to come talk to you instead.”

Tylee stepped over Suki, and instead of squatting, somehow managed to simply bend forward such that their faces were very close. “You see, he mentioned that he was seeing a girl named Suki, who was implied to be a Kyoshi warrior. And since you’re a Kyoshi warrior, and named Suki, that has to be you, right?” again she paused, as if expecting an answer, and laughed again at herself. “Oh, of course it’s you.” The girls palms went to the side of Suki’s head, and her legs swung over her body, now in front of Suki’s head, Ty Lee’s whole body arched and her forehead pressing against Suki’s. "You liked him right? Don't blame you. I like him to. I was going to show him... but now I can't. So, since he’s not here, there’s only one way to get an idea of what he’d taste like.” Before Suki could put together what she just said, Ty Lee’s tongue was already wriggling inside her mouth in a rather exploratory manner.

Suki was utterly aghast. Sure, the Kyoshi warriors were at times alone for long stretches in difficult terrain, and without anyone else around, well… some girls helped each other with all those urges the field training did nothing to subdue. But this girl wasn’t a fellow warrior that’d been away from home too long, it was some kinda psychotic chipper loony from hell!

After practically scraping her tonsils, Ty Lee’s face finally drew back. Suki noticed she actually seemed to be blushing. “Wow. Sokka tastes delicious! Or maybe it’s you. Hmm…” She licked the side of Suki’s face. “No, that tastes different. It’s definitely mixed into your mouth as well, but some of the chi in there is clearly lingering from a more masculine source.” She licked again. “But don’t be insulted, you taste pretty good yourself!

Ty Lee twisted her body around, so that she was now basically on all fours, and Suki could see nothing but her rear as she crawled away from Suki’s face. Sitting lightly on Suki’s chest, there was a sudden realization of horror as her pants began to be pulled down. “I wonder if Sokka has left his taste anywhere else!”

Suki desperately tried to move at this point, or at least swallow her own tongue, but she was still as utterly immobile as before as her pants were removed and her legs spread open. Before hopping off her chest, Ty Lee jabbed a finger into her abdomen, sharply poking and suddenly twisting hard in one, then two places. As she positioned herself between Suki’s legs, Suki found a hotness growing from the spots that were touched and spreading down to her crotch, the kind of hotness she had no motivation for in this situation! Ty Lee gave that damnable smile again before her head went down “I figured since I was imposing on you like this, you should at least enjoy it. Your really sensitive now!” And it was maddeningly true, fingers pulled apart her lips and even this was an amazing sensation.

The tongue that punched into her felt better than anything she’d allowed in there before, including her own fingers, the tongues of her fellow warriors, and yes, even Sokka. The technique was actually quite lacking: like the kiss, it seemed to be more exploratory and thorough then passionate or even pleasure inducing. As her lips were pulled apart more and the tongue went deeper, Ty Lee seemed to be searching for this “taste of Sokka” more than being interested in Suki herself. Still, despite this lackluster administration, the sensitivity enhancement was making it feel incredibly amazing. Was Suki able to muster the ability to move, she’d be writhing right now, pinching her own nipples and screaming at the top of her lungs.  
The bridge of Ty Lee’s nose brushed against Suki’s clitoris, and that did it. She began the most intense yet maddeningly silent and still orgasm of her life. Losing what little control over her body she did have left, her bladder released, and a stream of urine erupted forth onto Ty Lee’s face. 

Suki contemplated momentarily that while her imminent death would at least accomplish her original goal, this wasn’t quite the final blow against the fire nation she’d hoped to go out on.

Inconceivably, the smile had still not left the girls face. “Whoops! Should have remembered! When you’re parlyzed like you are and then, well… you know...” She winked. “Yeah, sometimes that happens. Don’t worry though, I won't tell" she put a hand up to the side of her mouth, as if they were two friends sharing gossip "Like I said, it’s happened a few times before, and..." She took another long lick on Suki, bringing her halfway to another orgasm. She pulled Suki’s pants back up and took out a cloth, wiping her face, then brought her head up to Suki’s ear. “Don’t tell anyone but… I kinda like the taste.” She giggled as if she was being tickled. 

She straightened up. “Well, I didn’t get any more idea what Sokka tasted like from that, but it was still fun! I’ll get somebody to get you some new clothes, and a basin of water so you can wash up.” With that, she left, the door locking behind her. Suki resolved that as soon as she could move again she’d smash her head against a wall until she’d forgotten all of this or at least passed out.

As Ty Lee walked down the hall, she frowned a bit. As fun as that was, she’d only gotten to taste Sokka’s lips. She was sure this Suki girl would have fooled around with Sokka, but she’d found no trace of masculine essence down below. She stopped, and slapped her forehead as the obvious struck her. “Of course!” There was one place she hadn’t checked! She turned back around and skipped to the girl’s cell, intending on being thorough.


End file.
